Victoria
Victoria is a principal dancer in Andrew Lloyd Webber's Cats. She, along with Jemima, represents the spirit of the elegance and beauty of Cats. Personality Victoria is a young cat, the eldest of the four kittens. She seems to be one of the kinder and more open cats, like Jemima. Her movements are graceful, elegant, and timid, although she is not shy around the Rum Tum Tugger. Role :: "Strong dancer with good ballet training" Victoria is the principal ballerina in the show. While she doesn't sing, she features heavily in the dance numbers, while also playing a chorus role during the character numbers. She dances with Mistoffelees as he sings the Invitation to the Jellicle Ball. During the Ball, in one of the more mature scenes in the show, we see Victoria's first mating dance with Plato. While Jemima has the revelation of what Grizabella is suffering, Victoria is the first to touch Grizabella. Victoria and Jemima are often put together and perform at showcases to represent the two sides of the show; Victoria standing for grace, beauty, and elegance, and Jemima standing for innocence, emotion and playfulness. Andrew Lloyd Webber has said that originally they wanted one actress who was both the beautiful solo dancer that is Victoria, and the sweet-voiced soprano that is Jemima. However when they couldn't cast a dancer with a strong enough voice, the concept of the female kitten was split into the two roles. Victoria, the White Cat, is often used to represent the "spirit" of the musical. On the last night of the original London production, a young girl dressed as Victoria danced, representing the next life of the musical. When the Broadway production of Phantom of the Opera overtook Cats as the longest running Broadway show, it was Victoria who appeared on-stage at Phantom. Appearance Victoria is a pure white kitten. She wears a sparkly, pink collar that offsets her pale markings. Practically speaking, putting a pure white costume under stage lighting washes out all the costume details, so while the impression given is pure white, she is actually fairly detailed. She has light gold, tan, or grey markings on her costume. She has a pink or black nose and even dark copper markings on the sides of her face. Victoria Design 2.jpg|John Napier 1981 10 vctra-thumb-298xauto-15728.gif|Japan production Gallery London 1981 Griz Bomba Vic.jpg|Original London Cast - Grizabella, Bombalurina, Victoria. London 1981 Promo 1.jpg|Original London Cast promo - Jemima, Macavity, Bustopher Jones, and Victoria as a mouse. London 1981 Rumple Griz Vic.jpg|Original Cast London 1981 Tugger Bomba Vic.jpg|Original Cast London 1981 Victoria Tugger Jemima.jpg|Original Cast - "Golden Vicky" London Group 2.jpg|Veele Casteleyn as Victoria, 1997 London. Broadway.jpg|Broadway Cast promotional shot Film Vic 1.jpg|1998 Film Film Vic 3.jpg|1998 Film Film Misto Vic 1.jpg|1998 Film Film Misto Vic 3.jpg|1998 Film Film Plato Vic.jpg|1998 Film Film Vic Rumple Alonzo.jpg|1998 Film Film Misto Vic 2.jpg|1998 Film Hamburg Victoria 1.jpg|Hamburg, Germany US Tour 4 Vic 1.jpg|US Tour IV UK Tour 3 Victoria.jpg|UK Tour 2004 UK Tour 4 Tugger 1.jpg|UK Tour 2013 Japan Vic Jelly.jpg|Yokohama, Japan production 2010 Oslo 2009 Vic Deut.jpg|Oslo 2009 (Non replica) ID Victoria 1.jpg|Australian tour 2010 victoria close up.jpg|1998 Film jap01_49.jpg Trivia *When Andrew Lloyd Webber created the show, he created Victoria and named her character after T S Eliot's favorite monarch, Queen Victoria. * In the 1998 movie, she mated with Plato during the Jellicle Ball. However in London it was Alonzo who danced the pas de deux with Victoria. *She is the only solid white cat in the musical. Fandom For fandom headcanons and theories, CLICK HERE. Category:Queens Category:Characters Category:Chorus Cat